<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Christmas by DrarryIsMyShit07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910788">Happy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07'>DrarryIsMyShit07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Time, M/M, first one shot, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>There is a second part to this, but again it's SFW and it's basically everyone at The Burrow. If it's something you wanna see, comment and I'll finish it up and post it!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry Potter rolled over in bed only to come face to face with a blurry, blond-haired boy. A feeling of joy washed over him as he remembered the significance about the day. Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the comforter over his shoulders and shivered as he felt goosebumps rise on his dark skin. He was almost positive the snow outside had risen a good few inches since the last time he’d gone out, and he was extremely excited to go out and play in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalled rambling on and on to his boyfriend about all of the fun things they’d do together today. The snowmen they’d build and the snowball fights they’d have. The big, cuddly, warm jackets they’d snuggle into as the sipped butterbeer and warm pumpkin juice on the balcony, admiring each other's rosy red cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm baths that would surely take up the day, with their bubbles and good-smelling salts. And finally, apparating over to The Burrow, where they’d surely get warm sweaters and baskets worth of sweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry allowed himself a few final minutes of warmth before slipping out of the bed and quickly putting on his clothes before the cool tile of the bedroom could numb his feet. As quietly as possible, he left the bedroom and made his way into the living area. Happier than a school boy, he threw open the curtain, looking out at the blankets of white that lined everything in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a wonderful day, Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his hand into the pocket of his robe, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. It always felt different, putting them on on Christmas day. The blurriness just disappeared and everything was clear. Suddenly the blankets of white snow were a  bit more detailed and prominent. The objects around the house were a little less fuzzy. Like always, of course. But on Christmas? Well, everything was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tearing his eyes away from the glass, he made himself busy, preparing Hot Chocolate and bagels. A recently discovered favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he waited for the clock to strike ten, he waved his wand around aimlessly, cleaning up a bit with every swipe. Finally the clock struck and Harry refrained from squealing like a child. Christmas Day could finally begin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Draco. Wake up, it’s Christmas!” Harry whispered excitedly. He’d perfectly positioned Draco’s gifts at the end of the bed, making the one of the first things he’d see upon waiting. Second to Harry, of course. In his hands he held a platter of cut fruits, their bagels, and two mugs of Hot Cocoa. He plastered a large grin on his face as he watched Draco awake from his slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching and yawning, Draco Malfoy only needed to look once at his partner before feeling happiness overcome him. For weeks, this day had been one of secret dread, but how could anything be turned sour when Harry was looking at him like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Harry,” he said, his voice a bit raspy. He chuckled as he saw Harry blush at his voice. Such a sucker he was for a bit of gravel in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Malfoy!” Upon catching a whiff of the bagels and cocoa, he sat up quickly, taking the platter into his own hands. Harry crawled into bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast looks lovely, Potter.” Harry nodded his head, already taking a bite of his bagel. Draco smiled wider and allowed his eyes to examine the room. He had presents, he knew it. Sure enough, his wide, grey eyes landed on the end of the bed. Three large, rather pleasant looking boxes stood there, shiny and emerald green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip and looked back over to Harry, who had followed his gaze. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas, I’d’ve looked like a git if I hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a git,” Draco returned, kissing Harry’s forehead and wiping a bit of marmalade off of his cheek. “Quite the beautiful one though, I will admit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat quietly, eating and sipping and enjoying the others company. And once they were done, they were magicked away and nothing was left besides each other. Their lips may have touched a few times, and hands may have gotten a bit too close to the inside of the others thighs, but such actions came to an end when Harry stated that it was time to open presents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled and nodded, much like you do when you want to do something desperately but you just as desperately don’t want to get into trouble with you significant other. And who could argue with opening presents?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco reached for the closest one, while Harry grabbed the other two. He carefully tore back the paper, watching closely as Harry’s face battled with annoyance and excitement. Even on Christmas, it was quite enjoyable to urk Harry’s nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A satchel,” Draco turned to Harry who had an anxious smile on his face. “I love it. Truly.” Draco felt his heart melt as Harry grinned proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it,” Draco complied. Inside a smaller pocket was a wallet. This time, it was his turn to get excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’ve been wanting this one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the other, we can send the notes and everything,” Harry reassured. The wallet in question was a recently developed invention from the “Leather Love” design. A wallet that could transport small items such as keys or love notes between two people. Draco’d been subtly mentioning it for months, and it seemed Harry’s brain had decided to call off it’s obliviousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the other two boxes were robes and ties, all things he’d been needing. By the end of the unboxing, Draco’s smile was both permanent and real, as was Harry’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, thank you, Harry. I think I’ll be off for a shower and then maybe an early meet up with The Weasel and his lover?” Harry, surprised and a bit sad, nodded and kissed Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go on and wash the dishes then,” he said a bit sulkily. Just as he got to the door, his name was called once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t want to join me, would you?” Harry’s smile was back once again, it wasn’t what he had wanted to hear, but who could turn down a shower invitation. He nodded and began stripping as he walked into the bathroom. “Be right there!” Draco called, quickly muttering “accio presents!” and placing them on the bed before following Harry’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Harry fell out of the bathroom, a giggling Draco behind him. The boys, in nothing but boxers and towel hats, fumbled to get dressed and block out the cold. Harry's unobservant eyes flew over the gifts on the bed, thinking they belonged to Draco despite them having a very prominent red color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took quite a few minutes, with some help from Draco’s very obvious glances, for Harry to finally realize they belonged to him. “Ever oblivious, aren’t you Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stuck out his tongue, mocking his boyfriend, before sitting himself on the bed. He made quick work unwrapping the gifts at once and then taking the time to gawk at them. A new rendition of Quidditch: Through the Ages, new ingredients for potions, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An invisibility cloak?” Harry said, well, yelled, with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t as perfect or as good as your old one, but I thought it might be-” And suddenly Draco’s voice was blocked by the sweet, sweet lips of Harry James Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry broke away first, looking up dazedly into Draco’s eyes. He stared back fondly, of course, but he was having none of it. No one interrupts him. “As I was saying,” he smirked at Harry’s appalled face. It seemed the only thing that was getting the curly-haired boys attention that morning was the idea of the two of them snogging or shagging. “I thought it might be fun to go on your sneaky little invisible adventures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry strained to kiss the top of Draco’s forehead, before holding the cloak close to his chest. “I love it, truly. I’ve been missing my old one, it's such a pleasant surprise. Thank you” He said between small kisses on Draco’s hand. It really did seem like Harry was craving touch today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s nearly midday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? We have all the time in the world.” Harry said dreamily, apparently only interested in giving hickeys to the sensitive inside area of Draco’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually I’d agree, Potter. But there are others waiting for us. At The Burrow.” Draco wanted to strip Harry now, and get him back for all of the marks on his arm. But they were so pretty, and it was so cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” Harry said, his Christmas mood returning to him once again. “What color do you think Molly’s sweaters will be?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a second part to this, but again it's SFW and it's basically everyone at The Burrow. If it's something you wanna see, comment and I'll finish it up and post it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>